


Special Men In My Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Children, Consensual, Daughters, Established Relationship, Family, General, Gesture/Gestures, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Surprises, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Grace surprises Steve & Danny with something amazing, What do they think ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Special Men In My Life:

*Summary: Grace surprises Steve & Danny with something amazing, What do they think ?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

Commander Steve McGarrett went to kiss Detective Danny “Danno” Williams, His partner, & lover, on the lips, which took him by surprise, & he smiled in response, as he wrapped his arms around his waist. “What was that for ?”, The Blond asked, as he looked at him.

 

“For being patient with me”, Steve said, The Hunky Brunette choked up, & said, “I love you, Danno, Thank you for this life”, “I love you too, Super Seal”, The Loudmouth Detective said, as he kissed him on the lips. They were interrupted by a knock on Danny’s Office Door.

 

“Hey, Danno, Pope, I got a surprise for you”, Grace Williams, Their Daughter, said with a big smile on her face. “Really ?”, Danny said, as he kissed her “hello”, & Steve mirrored her gesture. She leads them out of the office, & on the way to her surprise.

 

They got to their favorite beach, where a picnic was set up, & the men were touched by the gesture, The Young Girl said, “I just wanted to show the special men in my life, that they mean a lot to me”, They kissed her, & went to enjoy their picnic.

 

“You are a very special person too, we love you so much”, The Former Seal said, as he kissed the top of her head. “We sure do”, The Blond backing up the Five-O Commander. “I love you too”, & they went on to enjoy the evening.

 

The End.


End file.
